Potter to Poems - Philosophers Stone
by kookie potter
Summary: My take on harry potter and what the characters are feeling through poetry. I know its been done but im doing it for fun.
1. Harry

Potter to Poems – Philosophers Stone

Harry: The Dursleys

It's scary to know, that you can dream of old

Memories that are told as legendary.

A flash of green light comes in to sight

In the mind, but why?

He always wonders but can never quite conjure

The answers he seeks and arouses from his sleep

Ready to start another dreadful day.

Coming from his cupboard, he shakes of a shudder

Knowing that once again he'll see his aunt, uncle and

Fat cousin and that will never change. So he stalks to

The kitchen and sizzles the bacon praying it won't burn.

When his cousin comes harry knows he's wondering what

What his parents have bought him as it is his birthday it and he's

ready to play and break his presents,

How a boy can be so unpleasant. Vile and cruel he should add

How a boy can be so spoilt is just sad. But shouldn't he be spoilt

To?

No that's not true, your aunt and uncle don't love you.

You'd be a fool if you thought they could, even though they should

And how he wished they would, even just once. He just wants to be

Loved, is that so much to ask? Of course it is, it's the Dursleys, and he'd

Probably get a fist firstly, just for thinking such thoughts so he goes

Back to thinking what the Dursleys bought.

Watching Dudley open his presents he can't help resenting his bratty

Heaven, wondering if he was their son would he receive such affection.

Somehow he doubts it; they'd still hate his guts they would probably treat

Him like the family mutt. What harry do to get their love?

He couldn't and they wouldn't and he knew that should be ok. They were

Horrible people to say. They would only make harry something he's not

Cruel and spoilt, he'd rather rot. Yes he'd grow being a neglected boy

Never knowing the true feeling of joy but he'd grow to be a good person

And harry knew there was nothing worse than being bad.

Harry Potter would be a good man and one day he would understand

Why he was left at the mercy of the unloving, cruel, evil Dursleys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: so it's basically what happens in the books just in poem style and going over the emotions of what the character is feeling. A few things might be made up for sake of rhyming purpose and i will skim bits as you already know what's going to happen. I'm only looking to do long poems for main characters and doing short poems for others. There will be more poems coming and I will be doing the other books hopefully. For the books I won't do requests but I might do non canon poems later I will let you know. I hope you like the potter to Poems series and please review nothing to slytherin though hehehe. Enjoy.


	2. Harry: Magic

Potter to Poems - Philosophers Stone

Harry: Magic

A few weeks after the zoo fiasco

harry presence was kept on the

the down-low. It was weird to say

the least and harry knew it was cause

for 1 week he didn't eat a punishment

he loved.

He wasn't sure how it took place,

He remembered how he told it to uncle

vernon's big purple face. He screamed

it wasn't him and how dudley just fell

through the vanishing glass, into the

snakes realm and how dudley started to

shiver as the snake started to slither

and once it was gone dudley stood to

learn the glass had returned.

Harry eitherway still got punished

yes thats right for being honest

so he was sent to his cuboard

And what felt like forever just sat

and wondered how long he'd be

imprisioned.

Finally when he was allowed out, he

sighed out aloud, harry was no longer

caged and the dursleys were no longer

out he learn't that dudley

had broken most of his toys,and the

school holidays had started oh what

joy.

Those buffoons dudley called friends

would be round the house and corner

harry like a little trapped mouse.

Great harry thought just great

Harry can get twice as many beatings

with dudley and his mates.

But it would only be six weeks he'd

haft to wait before him and dudley

could seperate. Dudley was going to

smeltings and harry was off to pulic

school. To harry ,dudley couldn't bully,

embarress or be cruel. Coming home would

be an issue but he would figure it out

then, maybe he could learn jujitsu oh

please your only 10.

One day he awoke and smelt a horrible

smell, he found aunt petunia was dying clothes

officialy marking harry's

first day of school hell. This was his

uniform that looked like old elephant skin,

he'd rather wear uniform that was thrown in

the bin. At least it would be uniform and it

could get washed ,not to mention

there wouldnt be any cost.

Harry would've of thought on this more

but was told to get the mail at the door.

He found bills mostly but there was a

letter that wasn't. Yellow parchment and

green ink but all harry could do was stare

and blink. It was adressed to him. This

gave harry chills he never ever recieved

mail.

He walked back into the kitchen and

handed over the bills and started to

Open his letter,oh how he got the thrills

he was about read what it said but uncle

vernon grabbed it instead.

"Hey that's mine" harry said

"Who'd be writing to you" uncle venon

replied as he read but his face then paled,

harry had to wonderwhat kind of letter

camein the mail.

Whatever it was, it had to be bad

because uncle vernon started to go

mad. Thousands of letters kept showing

up but uncle vernon was determined

to not let harry get one. He'd burn them

shred them , even board up their door but

they still kept coming to the point

where uncle vernon said no more.

So they went far away where they

couldn't find them. Harry couldnt believe

it they were on the run and in hiding

Eventually they were out sea, in an

old shack filled with dust, seaweed

and whole lot of cracks.

Eventually the dursleys went to sleep

while harry was counting, the minutes

until he could sing happy birthday

to himself. As Midnight came, a massive

fright did the same. Someone was knocking

at the door loud, it was shocking.

And in came a giant,who apparently was

smiling but harry was to scared

to look at the lips under the massive

mans crazy beard. He pulled out a pink

umbrella and harry thought what a strange

fella. He then lit up a fire and pulled out a

cake,it was a little squashed but good

enough to eat.

Harry had to ask who the giant was. He

replied hagrid and proceeded to tell

harry he was a wizard. The rest was

all a blur as harry was emerged in

the fact of magic and although his was

tragic he would welcome it with open

arms but just hoped that things would be

Relatively calm.

But right now he'd forget it

because he hagrid was about to pay

Diagon Alley a visit.


	3. Ron

Potter to Poems - Philosophers Stone 3

Ron: Brothers

Ginger hair without a care

but is that under the surface?

Insecure forever more, feeling

like a trip in the circuit.

5 other brothers, who do it like

no others. What can ron do with

a second hand rat?

When one tames dragons, the other's

got galleons, another is smart and

the others are a laugh. How can he

Stand up to that.

Well its obvious of course he'll

be a quidditch player with an

unstoppable force and if he's not that

then its a undeniable fact he'd be

an auror or maybe an explorer, a

job filled with adventure,that would

be remembered.

It be written down in books and kids

could take a look and he would be

Admired and kids would be inspired

to be like him.

They wouldnt think about his brothers

the spotlight would know no others.

Ron weasley Ron weasley

oh how he's so dreamy

Ron weasley Ron weasley

he isn't scared easy.

Ron liked the sound of that

but what about the school he

was starting all to soon.

His brothers had reputations

that overlooked him on all

occassions.

Fred + Goerge were forevermore

playing pranks and getting thanks.

their work was legendary

Percy was a drama queen but was

definitely the smartest bee. He'd

somehow worm his way to the top

Charlie was popular and great at

quidditch, but he doesn't choose to

fly with witches and wizards. He

plays with dragons

And bill was just cool,boring job

but was great in school. But the

job comes with traveling and trinkets

And although she wasn't a boy he

couldnt forget ginny who was like

mums favourite toy. She'd probably

be popular too

So what was ron to do? Find good

friends and break school rules but

that probably wouldn't happen and his

spirit begins to dampen as he boards

the train thinking he'll be a castway

from the weasley fame.

Five brothers who've done it all

how can ron compete at all?

He should go for popular or class clown

at least that way he'd be the talk of

the town but deep down he knew that

wouldn't be the case and for moment he

put his hands to his face.

If he were rich his problems would be

sorted he wouldn't need talent his rep

would be flawless.

don't think like that you were taught

better, thinking like that well get

you into slytherin and a red letter.

No no stop thinking like this, right

now your being an utter twit,go find a

comparment where you can make up a plan

to make a reputation so amazing bill

would come back to school or you could

find a friend and pretend your cool.

Oh theres a boy sitting all alone

maybe,maybe i should say hello, he looks

like hes nice but hes got intimidating

eyes but looks very skinny and looks

less threatining then ginny.

Well you better go in then and see if you

can make friends,he justs prays that

this boy isn't in slytherin before

entering in.

He askes the question if he can sit

in this compartment the boy says

it fine and ron gives a relived sigh

"I'm Ron weasley by the way"

"Harry potter is my name"

Ron was shocked he was sitting with

what he had known as king a wizarding

legend. He knew it was rude but he had

to see if it was true he asked if he

was marked with lightning bolt scar

and boy smiled and lifted his fringe

and he saw the scar, this excited

the little ginge.

When the witch with trolley came

bussling down the train,harry

got loads and also paid. They bonded

over sweets were talking for ages

Even after granger came in.

And it was instant that he knew

harry was his ticket to being cool

and hopefully he had found a friend

And they would stick together til the

very end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: ok so this is how i see ron and the bits with harry is how i always see them. im not making harry out to be better than ron or bashing him in insecure partsbut i always felt ron basically clung toharry i mean so did hermione but its just how i see ron i love him eitherway. When i say explorer i 'm knd a thinking like research like professor quirells sabatical he took


	4. Hermione

Potter to Poems - Philosophers Stone 4

Hermione: Be Nice Hermione

Bushy Hair and buck teeth is what

the beholder of the eye meets and when

she opens up her mouth thats when it

all goes down south. Word per word

of any book she's read,if that was

a power people would drop dead. Bored

to death of information but it's her

intelligence that is the real sensation.

Recieving her letter she was overthrilled

she'd be learning on another scale

Hermione was a book worm and a bit of

a geek, and if others didn't like

learning she'd become a bit of a freak.

Her parents were proud of her too

No matter how much magic she would do

she was their daughter and their love

would never faulter. Hermione was a

granger not some freaky stranger.

When hermione arrived at king cross

station she couldn't help her lack

of patience. She wanted to learn

magic and fully understand it.

She had already read most of her

books, hogwarts a history was a

favourite, she was hooked.

When she boarded upon the red scarlett

train she couldn't help but feel

some disdain,towards some of the

students, from what she could see they

weren't very prudent. None of them even

had their school robes on. What they

were going to wait until the last

minute when the time was already gone.

Imbeciles she thought go ahead

look scuffy and at least Hermione

granger will be clean and look lovely.

She sat in her compartment early

waiting for others and when they

arrived she couldnt help but wonder

what would they bring to hogwarts

school,honestly they looked like a

bunch a of fools.

Be nice hermione your parents raised

you better you can't be rude just

because your really clever. Start some

convosation "oh what a beautiful bird

she's got lovely feathers" the

convesation goes until a boy name

neville's lost a trevor. She finds out

its his toad so she embarks on endeavor.

She goes from compartment to compartment

looking for trent no trevor she means

whose not been heard or seen.

She opens up one to find a red haired

boy has begun to chant a spell but it wasn't

written very well. She gives an example of a

simple one and goes to

the raven haired boy and he is stunned.

She had fixed his glasses before they

had even started classes but she

couldn't believe what she could see

in front of her is harry potter,for

Hermione granger its an honour and then

there was ron weasley who seemed rather

sleazy and she was sure he didn't know he

had dirt on his nose.

But nows not the time to be a fan

or rude there was a toad to find and

it was on the move and looking for him

wouldn't dampen her mood because she

knew she would arrive at hogwarts soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: so hermione is quite catty and rude in 1 and i just feel like her judgemental side didn't come out enough only her annoying side did but im not bashing hermione i still love her too but she can annoy me.


End file.
